


A Busy Belle & the Brooding Beast

by lady_meatball



Series: A December to Remember [6]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (Actor) RPF
Genre: Domestic Evans, Domestic!Evans, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, K C & the Sunshine Band, K&C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_meatball/pseuds/lady_meatball
Summary: Katie has a long awaited heart to heart and finds what she’ll be wearing for New Year’s Eve; Chris spends his time in Disney World in a mood before having a much needed conversation with Scott.





	A Busy Belle & the Brooding Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta readers over on Tumblr (@melgoodwin @tvjunkie08 and @mumbles411) for being my extra eyes and giving your feedback XO
> 
> Warnings- Talk of a dead parent, mention of miscarriage.
> 
> Word Count- ~10,600 (Sorry it’s wordy)

 

[Originally posted by forchrisevans](https://tmblr.co/Z-ZFQn22wpJzs)

* * *

 

 

[Originally posted by bratvaolicity](https://tmblr.co/Z8-rru1DbvW1O)

 

_“‘Did you know that cats can make one thousand different sounds and dogs can only make ten? Cats, man…not to be trusted.’”_

“He’s like that in real life ya know…” I said quietly, smiling as I lifted the spoon loaded with Cookies & Cream to my mouth. Pulling it clean from my lips, I lowered it back to the container as Pooch spoke up.

_“‘You know what? Do me a favor - NEVER say that again.’”_

Glancing away from the flat screen to the coffee table, I sent a little smirk, or more accurately, to the lidded ceramic vase holding the majority of my fathers ashes; I dragged the spoon over the surface, gathering up another bite.

“Ya know, I _know_ you liked him in Fantastic Four, but this movie is _all him_ …” I added, watching as the team get ready to launch the satellite GPS of the hijacked chopper, “I think you really would have liked this movie, Pop…you would have _loved_ him…”

It was Sunday night, the day after Chris had left for Orlando, and I had spent the last forty hours clinging to any possible link I still had to him-I had pulled on one of the shirts he left behind, along with one of his flannels, hugged his pillow, and started a marathon of his movies that I owned once I pulled myself out of bed with Chris’ incoming texts from the ‘Happiest Place on Earth’; I even raided the fridge and what was left of my pantry for the food I knew he liked.

“He, _uh…_ ” I paused, clearing my throat of the sudden lump that caught there, “He’s half Italian…so, you’ll be happy to know that he appreciates your gravy recipe…and, _uh_ …” I poked the end of the spoon into the ice cream over and over again, looking for the right words to express all the emotions I felt in that moment, having a heart to heart with the remains of my father while ‘introducing’ him to his future son-in-law; blowing out the full capacity of my lungs, I looked up to see Chris in that stupid red t-shirt, standing behind the hot dog cart at the top of the Miami operation. “I guess he hoarded the leftovers when I made him your sauce a couple of weeks ago…at least, that’s what his assistant told me.” I chuckled at the memory of Josh’s text telling me Chris had threatened bodily harm and snarled at him.

_“‘Max is westbound…and these hot dogs are delicious!’”_ Chris’ voice called from the speakers, and I felt the smile grow even bigger.

“He’s funny…at least, **_I_** think he’s funny.” I admitted as I scooped out more ice cream. “Chris swears up and down that he’s not funny, but…he makes me laugh. He’s got an amazing laugh…” Memories of my father flashed through my mind, of him in hysterics, nearly falling over, wheezing and out of breath from crying with how hard he would laugh. “It’s more of a ‘cackle’ than a laugh…but it makes me giggle, sets me off, laughing my ass off…but he’s also the most sensitive guy I’ve ever known…”

[Originally posted by acebodhi](https://tmblr.co/Zz-U6y1QEDAcO)

_“‘That’s right bitches, I got a crossbow…’”_

Tucking my face downward, I laughed silently at the line.

“He… _ummm_ …” I started to expand on Chris’ sensitive nature, but couldn’t bring myself to talk about the one thing I had on my mind just yet, so I changed direction, starting with, “It’s been a whirlwind few months, since we met…which I’m sure you’ve enjoyed watching like a sitcom…” but then the thought of Chris and I in intimate moments flashed in my mind and I felt my eyes grow wide, so I changed my tactic again, “He’s…been good for me. You’ll be happy to know, I’m traveling now…getting to finally see the country thanks to him.”

I _shifted on the cushions, getting more comfortable as the team discovered they would need to go further into Max’s scheme to get the info they needed; prying out a chunk of cookie, I went on…_

_“He’s from Massachusetts, so I’ve been to Boston a couple of times now…only a quick glimpse of all it has to offer so far, and I’m looking forward to finally getting the chance to see all the historical sites and learn more about the Revolutionary War. Chris said something about exploring once we go back in the spring…it kind of reminds me of San Fran…” I explained, grinning as I added, “Chris didn’t really like that too much…but that could have also been because he was shitting his brains out thanks to the flu…”_

_I could just picture my father shaking his head, chuckling at that comment._

“I think I’m gonna like living in Massachusetts, well, I don’t know about the winters…” I pointed out before adding, “And I went out to see him in Atlanta last month, that was…” I paused, choking up as I found myself back at that one topic before bucking up my courage and pressing on, “Well, it was a _memorable_ trip, that’s for sure.”

The sounds of Chris singing ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ emanated from the speakers, and I paused to watch as he began my favorite part of the movie.

[Originally posted by thedoctorsshockblanket](https://tmblr.co/ZDJMLo1dVnckS)

_“‘…liking the angle of the dangle?’”_ Chris asked on screen, that boyish half smile making me chortle as the elevator doors closed on the appreciative women in the Goliath offices.

 “I got shitfaced thanks to some of his co-stars, I held my own, you’ll be happy to know…but had one hell of a hangover the next morning. Chris held my hair back and got me put back together enough to take me out on a date…we went to the zoo there in Atlanta. We fed the tortoises, the giraffes, and the elephants…then I scared the shit out of him in the reptile house, nearly jumped out of his skin…” I admitted, watching as Chris’ character got down to hacking the mainframe just as a security guard confronted him and the music started up again with Jensen dashing out of the office.

The scene of Jensen skidding to a stop at the elevator bank, cornered and scrambling began; he postured, back facing the plate glass windows, fingers pointed like guns at the security guards as he gave his speech.

__“‘I’m warning you…I’m a lethal killing machine…’”_ _ He started.

Smiling widely, I waited to enjoy the exchange play out, knowing my father would have gotten a kick out of it if he had seen this movie.

_“‘It was a secret government experiment. They did stuff to me. Spooky stuff… Anal stuff. It turned me into a dangerous telekinetic. As the ancient Tibetan Philosophy states “Don’t start none, won’t be none!’”_ He went on, staring down the three guards and finally signalling Cougar to take them out one by one.

[Originally posted by acebodhi](https://tmblr.co/Zz-U6y1TPF2uw)

_“‘Thanks Cougar.’”_

Lifting my hand, I scrubbed my face, trying to get the nerve up to finish telling him about the rest of that trip.

_“Ummm…_ that day was good day, we had fun, got southern barbecue and crashed at the apartment he was staying at while filming… _Chris…he, he took care of me that night, I wasn’t feeling well…_ he didn’t want me to fly back to Vegas…he wanted me to stay in Atlanta so he could take care of me…” I explained, feeling slightly anxious about broaching the subject. My father had been gone close to a decade, but this was truly nerve wracking, having this serious conversation and knowing exactly how it would have played out if he was still alive…”He wanted to take care of me, but being the stubborn, pigheaded woman I am…I wouldn’t let him. _Thanks for passing that one to me, by the way…I…”_

I could feel my throat tightening on the words, and the tears filling my eyes as I decided to just get on with it and stop dancing around the subject.

“I was _pregnant_ , Dad. I was pregnant, and didn’t know it until I was sitting in a pool of my own blood in the Atlanta airport.” I confessed, the screen showing the group discovering the smokescreen that had them heading off to the port of Los Angeles. “I was too chicken shit to tell him, and made my life a living hell for the next week…”

Looking at the container that sat next to my feet on the coffee table, I swallowed the lump in my throat, setting the ice cream on the cushion next to me to wipe my eyes before I started crying.

“He… _Chris…he’s_ the _only_ reason I’m moving on. Thanksgiving was a hard week, traveling after… _after what happened._ ” The first tear slipped out and I took a lungful of air before continuing. “It was a terrible day, that first day back in Massachusetts, Dad…he didn’t listen to me, and I couldn’t bring myself to tell him…we fought and it all came out…once I told him, he… _Chris was devastated_ …he’s like you, he loves babies…he, _uh_ , he never left me alone with my misery.”

Reaching for the remote blindly, I couldn’t leave the movie on as I talked about this.

“He was my rock during that…” I said, brushing my face free of tears, “I was so afraid of telling him, because I knew how much he wants a family…because it was so soon, and I honestly just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, to have him disappear just as suddenly as he stormed into my life…but…losing something we both wanted as much as we did individually, I think _that_ was the moment I realized this was ‘ _real_ ’…he truly _does_ love me, and I love him _more_ than anybody I’ve ever known, Dad… _and the baby_ …” I sniffed, wiping my face against my shoulder, “Well, I guess you’ve got her now…”

Saying that had me sobbing into my hand, in grief as much as relief at the thought.

“I wish _you_ could have known Chris…” That was all I could add in that moment, after crying so forcefully over the last thought. I slowly gained composure once more, and watched the jar in front of me for a long moment before looking up to find the movie paused on Chris’ character resting on his knees at the mercy of the guards ordered to eliminate him and the other members of the team. “I wish _he_ could have known **_you_** …”

A sudden illumination next to my knee caught my eye; leaning forward, I snatched my cell phone from the coffee table, seeing the picture of him, head thrown back as he laughed his ass off while opening my ‘ _Tom Brady Official Fan Boy_ ’ basket assigned to his contact info as he called me.

_“Speak of the devil…”_ I chuckled rather soggily, wiping my eyes as I accepted the call and forced a smile onto my face. Clearing my throat, I spoke, “Hey Handsome…”

“Hey Babe.”

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I asked, “Are you just getting back to the hotel, now? It’s late…”

It was 9:45 in Las Vegas, so it was almost 1 AM in Florida.

“Yeah…” Chris sighed, going on to explain, “Scott, Shanna and I just got back from closing down Magic Kingdom. I wish you were here, you would have had fun at the Christmas parade with us tonight…what are you doing?”

“Sitting on my couch, eating ice cream, watching your movies… _missing you_.” I confessed, “Having a long awaited heart to heart with my Dad…”

“ _Babe…_ ” He called, voice dropping to show his worry, undoubtedly knowing I had been crying. “Are you okay? What did you need to get off your chest?”

“He, _uh…he doesn’t really dole out the advice like he used to anymore, but he’s a great listener…_ ” I tried to sound lighthearted as I spoke, but the trickling of my nose beginning to run had me sniffing to keep it from draining down my face, and Chris took that as me crying, so I went on, “I was watching all my favorites of your films with Dad. We watched _What’s Your Number_ -” Chris groaned, “-and _Push_ -” Another loud groan met my ear, making me smile, “-then _Snowpiercer_ , and we’re just finishing up _The Losers_ …”

“ _Babe…_ ” He breathed sadly, “You’re _killing_ me right now…”

“ _I finally told him…_ ” I blurted out, wiping my eyes of the drying salt tracking down my cheeks, clearing my throat of another lump, “I told him about my… _about what happened_. That was the last ‘big hurdle’… _telling my dad_.”

“Kay…Baby… _why_ do you have to do this shit to me when I’m clear on the other side of the country?” He asked. “I know you’ve been crying…”

“Yeah, but it needed to happen, Chris…it was the last thing weighing me down, now I can start truly moving forward…”

“But **_WHY_** do you always have these breakdowns when I’m thousands of miles away? Do you not trust me? Katie, you gotta let those walls down completely with me…”

“ **I DO!** ” I told him, but he cut back in.

“Babe…the _only_ time you **_HAVE_** was when you couldn’t handle anymore…when you couldn’t bottle up your emotions or shoulder the weight of everything…”

“ _I know…_ ” I admitted shamefully. Rubbing my hand over my forehead, I closed my eyes, going on to tell him, **“I KNOW** , Chris…I’ve always done that. It’s not easy for me to open up, to trust people…not like this…like what we’ve got…you get hurt when you do that. I’m working on it, but changing an aspect of me… _improving_ , it won’t happen overnight. Be patient with me, Chris… _please_ …I’m trying.”

The only sound I heard from end of the phone was the unmistakable sharp inhale of him clearing his nose. It was a moment before he spoke and that moment stretched into eternity.

“At least you’re talking to me about it…and didn’t storm off in a huff again…I’d say that’s progress, Babe.” Chris said, a tiny smile apparent in his voice that I could pick up, knowing the slight differences in his voice.

“ _Baby steps…_ ” I reminded him with a tilt to my mouth. “So…how many times did you get stopped today?”

“ _Eh_ …not too many, three times this morning, once at Cinderella’s breakfast, twice just after lunch and only once tonight.” He told me, brushing off the topic with nonchalance.

“Seven times…that’s ‘ _not too many_ ’?” I laughed.

“It’s not the _most_ times I’ve been stopped in Disney, it’s not the _least_ …” He pointed out; a door shutting from his end of the conversation sounded and it wasn’t any surprise when the sound of trickling water caught my attention. It seemed like Chris never missed the chance to empty his bladder while talking to me, and now was no exception. “But having said that…it’s the one silver lining to you _not_ joining us. You _definitely_ would have been spotted, and then the papz would be on high alert.”

“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have had a blast…but you’re right, it would have had them watching us both from under a microscope, _that’s for sure_ …” I agreed, just as the sound of a toilet flushing met my ears. “I bet you’re tired…what are you guys doing tomorrow?”

“I **_am_** tired. I spent the entire flight yesterday worried about you, then we ran around Hollywood Studios until closing, then Magic Kingdom today…we’re hitting Epcot tomorrow and back to Boston on Tuesday.” He reminded me, pausing to yawn before adding, “I’m looking forward to just sleeping and being a bum at Ma’s. No picking up and going anywhere, no airports, just sweat pants, my dog, and catching up on reading when I’m not stuffing my face…the only way it’d be perfect would be if I had you spider monkeyed around me.”

“Yeah…” I agreed, nodding. “The bed feels so empty without you taking up most of it…”

“That’s because you sleep in a Queen…but I have my suspicions you’ll still octopus around me when you permanently take up your side of my King sized mattress in two weeks, babe…”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” I pointed out, smiling widely.

“No, no, I wouldn’t. You know how much it sucks not having my Princess to kiss under the fireworks?” Chris asked. “I _almost_ had to cuddle with Scott…luckily Stella was still _somewhat_ awake, so I snagged her for cuddle. She’s not you, but she’s better than the alternative.”

“Well, if you aren’t snuggling with me, I guess I’m okay with you showing your family the love…” I laughed, telling him, “‘Cause if we’re out and about with your family and you’re not close, I’m sticking to Scott so I can annoy the shit out of him…”

Chris laughed, telling me, “ _Go for it_. He’s ticklish under his ears and along his sides.”

I heard him yawn again, and told him, “Thanks, I’ll keep that one logged away for when I need it…you should go to bed, get some sleep, Baby.”

“I’m sharing rooms with Scott, Kay. His snoring is keeping me up, and you aren’t here, _so_ …”

**“OH MY GAHHD…I DON’T SNORE!!!!”** Scott’s voice came drifting through the speaker, making me laugh. **“AND FOR CRYIN’ OUT LOUD, JUST HAVE YOUR PHONE SEX ALREADY, _I WANNA GO TO BED_!”**

Busting a gut, I covered my face.

**“SHUT THE FAHK UP, MAN!”** Chris yelled back, which only made me crack up even further. **“I’M TALKING TO MY GIRL, SAYING GOODNIGHT…LET ME HAVE THAT, OKAY?**

**“WHATEVER, BRO…JUST KEEP IT DOWN.”** Scott yelled back before adding almost as an afterthought, **“‘NIGHT, KAY!”**

“Tell him I said goodnight, please.”

**“SHE SAYS ‘FAHK OFF’…”**

“Oh my… _will you play nice?_ ”

**“JUST KIDDING, KAY SAYS GOOD NIGHT…”** He yelled and a muffled door being closed told me Scott had retired, leaving Chris to our conversation. “What do you have planned for tomorrow, Babe?” He asked, voice back to an acceptable volume once again.

“Hanging out with my friend Brittany.” I explained. “She wants to have lunch and go walk around some of the resorts…”

“ _Oh yeah?_ Where are you guys going?”

“She wants to see the Conservatory’s Winter overlay at the Bellagio, so we’ll probably just hit the buffet there…I figured since I’m gonna be right next door, I may as well leave early and swing by the Cosmo to hit up Rent the Runway…see if I can find something to wear on the 31st…ya know, it’s kind of a _big day_ …”

“New Year’s…it’s _kind of a big deal_ , yeah.” Chris agreed.

“Just a little bit… _ummm_ …I was thinking…”

“Oh boy… _should I be worried_?” Chris asked, laughing.

“ _Well_ , Brit moonlights as a photographer…she’s the one that took most of those portraits and boudoir shots of me. How would you feel about having her around on the 31st? I know Scott and Tyler will take some pictures, but.. _.maybe we can have some ‘professional’ pictures of that night?_ ” I asked, hesitant to hear him shut me down but needing to know if I needed to ask my friend to block off time for us.

“Can we trust her to not raise the alarm?” Chris sounded concerned as he asked his question.

“I trust her…we don’t have to, it was just an idea.” I told him.

“If you say we can trust her, run the idea by her…see what she says.”

“Thank you, baby…okay, I better let you go so you can go to bed.” I sighed regretfully, not wanting to say goodbye, but knowing he’d be a grumpy bear in the morning if I didn’t end the call. Chris protested, but after a few more minutes of persuasion, we said our ‘good nights’ and ‘I love yous’ before hanging up.

Sitting back into the cushions, I set my phone next to my leg, heaving a heavy sigh as I looked at the ceramic urn on the coffee table.

“ _So yeah_ …that’s your soon to be son-in-law…” I smiled, “Movie star, Momma’s boy, Disney nerd…he directs too. I’ll put his directorial debut on next…but I’m gonna need wine, you want some wine? _That’s a stupid question_ …let’s have some wine and watch _Before We Go_ …”

[Originally posted by yikesevans](https://tmblr.co/ZA19nh2Aqdc3X)

* * *

Walking out of the suite, Chris pulled his cap on as he and Scott made their way to join up with the rest of the family.

“Good morning, boys.” Lisa called, smiling up from where she fixed Stella’s ponytail. “How’d everybody sleep?”

“Fine.” Scott answered, knocking his right shoulder into Chris’ arm; Chris lifted his left arm, pushing back into Scott as he made a low noise in his throat. “But apparently my **SNORING** kept somebody awake, and his **BETTER** half’s absence might have something to do with the sour mood Mr. Grumpy Gills is in.”

“ _Shut up, man…_ ” Chris mumbled, scrubbing a finger into his eye.

“ _Chris…_ ” Lisa sighed exasperatedly, moving from her granddaughter over to her oldest son, arms outstretched and waving him into her body for a hug. “We _all_ wish she was here with us, but you _**need** to snap out of this_ …don’t ruin this for your niece and nephews, please…it’s our last day in the parks. _Be happy_ , it’s Christmas, we’re in Disney…if you’re good, I’ll buy you an ice cream, okay?”

Chris chuckled, hugging his mother tight.

“ _Unca Chris…_ ”

Pulling back from the embrace with his mother, Chris looked down, finding Stella pulling on the hem of his t-shirt, staring up his body. Taking a knee, Chris dropped down to her level, smiling with sleep still clinging to his eyes.

“What’s up, Princess?”

“ _Can I wide on your shoulda’s?_ ”

“Of course, squirt.” He grinned, scooping her up for a hug as he stood and swung her around, to allow her to scramble up onto his shoulders; the feeling of little hands and fingers slapping him and digging into his face as his niece got situated, eventually using his ears as handles to keep seated. “ _Hey_ … **HEY!** Hands under my chin or on the top of my head, Stella Bella…it hurts when you pull my ears.” He instructed, bouncing her to get the weight distributed more evenly and allowing him a better grip on her ankles as his family headed for the elevators to start the day.

* * *

The walk through the Cosmopolitan was one I always enjoyed, with its polished and glittering surfaces, the crystals and the top of the line air filtration system leaving only a pleasant smell of scented air instead of clouds of cigarette smoke. The shop I sojourned to was near the sky bridge that linked the Cosmo to Aria and the City Center resort, and having walked over from the Bellagio, it had been a pleasant, albeit overcast and windy, trek but it was one I had to make with only eleven days until New Year’s Eve and my nuptials and I had no dress.

“ _I hate these things…_ ” I muttered under my breath as I stepped onto the escalator, heading up to the second floor where the shops and restaurants were, seeing the silhouette of a huge stiletto shaped sculptor awaiting visitors at the top, the neon sign advertising ‘Rent-the-Runway’ a little further off in the distance. I jumped from the moving staircase as soon as I could, hating how anxious they made me and the fear of getting caught in the guard.

Women called to me to come see the new products they hocked from their shops doors, but I politely declined, needing to get this over with.

“Hello, ma’am, how are you this morning?” A young, lithe woman greeted me as I walked in; she looked all of 18, but she seemed sweet, so I smiled and approached the counter to talk to her.

“Hi, I’m good…I’m in need of a great dress for New Year’s Eve…do you still have dresses available for then?” I said while extending my hand to shake hers, noting the name tag she wore, Sonja.

“Well…let’s find out what you’re looking for first, then I can check our inventory…you said you needed something for New Year’s Eve…what kind of event are you dressing for?” Sonja asked, stepping out from behind the counter once we broke the handshake.

“ _Uhh…_ ” I sounded, needing a moment to figure out which details I wanted to share, “It’s a small…formal party. I rented a sequin gown a few years ago to wear as a bridesmaid dress that I fell in love with…it was a Badgley Mischka, black and bronze colored…”

“The Sequined Silo gown, let’s start there! Follow me, please…” Sonja told me, ushering me into the heart of the dressing rooms.

Twenty minutes later, I stood in my dressing room, surrounded by sequins in all colors of the fashionable rainbow awaiting me to finish trying them on. The top contenders that had caught my immediate attention were a long sleeved gown with a high neck and scooping back in gold, a stunning dress in ruby red, and two gown cut and styled exactly the same, with a deep ‘v’ in both the front and back only one was rose gold while the other was the most beautiful navy blue.

A soft knock sounded on the door frame.

“Any questions or concerns, ma’am? Would you like me to take any of those dresses away for you?”

“Actually, Sonja…” I said, turning from the variety hanging in front of me to open the door, “I don’t think _these_ are what I want…” I handed over the last three dresses she had brought me, all in shades of metallic with their different textured fabrics; she took them, turning to hang them on the bar across from my door before turning back to face me. “But these…I think I may need another opinion, or at least a second set of eyes to help me my a decision, which of these four do you like?”

The young woman licked her lips in a brief swipe, exhaling before I waved her into the small room to look at the selection. She looked at each one individually, then looked to me.

“Well, they’re all different…”

“I only ask because I’m torn, between this burgundy dress and the midnight one, but these two gold dresses…I **LOVE** rose gold…”

She grimaced, biting her lip before saying, “Well… _I have good news and bad news…_ ”

I groaned, not liking the sound of that.

“The bad news is…I just checked, and _both_ the burgundy and the navy gowns are sadly _unavailable_ in your size for New Year’s… _ **BUT**_ both of _these_ -” Sonja stepped forward touching the long sleeved gold and v-necked rose gold gowns, “-beautiful gowns **ARE**.”

I felt a wave of relief at the decision being made, but a pebble of disappointment settled in my stomach, feeling like I had to settle on neither of my ‘first’ choices.

“I’ll take them both. Decide on the day…hell, maybe I’ll change in the middle of the celebration…”

“ **Fantastic**! Will you be needing any accessories?” Sonja asked.

* * *

The afternoon sun was sinking in the west as Chris trailed out of the Liberty Inn behind the rest of the family; the day had been pleasant, with mild weather and only being stopped a few times as he and the rest of the family made their way around the park, but the longer the day went on, the more distant Chris became.

_“Hey_ …what’s the matter?” Shanna asked, linking her arm with Chris’.

“Nothing, Shan.” He sighed, hiking one of the family backpacks higher on his shoulder. A pinch to his side made Chris squirm and look at his younger sister.

“It’s _**not** nothing_ …don’t try to bullshit me, dude.” She stated, her face turned up to look at him with a pointed glare. “I know you’re miserable. I know you miss her. _We all do_ …she’s one of **_us_** now.”

Chris felt one side of his face lift in a sad smile just as he leaned into Shanna, giving her gentle nudge.

“How are you doing, _after_ …? You seem a little lost… _in your head_ , today.” Shanna asked, leaning back into his body before squeezing his bicep. “Wanna talk?”

Chris saw the back of Scott’s head turn to the left, towards the Japanese pavilion of World Showcase, so he followed, leading his little sister as they brought up the rear.

“I mean, we _don’t have to_ … _not about what happened last month._ ”

“I appreciate the offer, Shan, I really do…but I don’t really want to talk, _not here_ …maybe later, sis?” Chris told her quietly, patting her hand gently as the scenery changed around them to the closely manicured trees and pagodas.

“Okay. Fair enough…did you get your present all finished in time? _I forgot to ask earlier_ …”

_“I did_ …but just by the skin of my teeth! Thank you, again, for helping Carly with the book and filming.”

“It was no problem, bro…I like this one, I’ll _gladly_ do my part to help ensure she sticks around.” Shanna laughed, sending a little wink up at Chris before adding, “She’s gonna **_love it_**.”

_“Yeah…”_ Chris could feel a genuine grin spread across his face, knowing just how true that assumption would be once Katie opened the package on Christmas day and all the stress and worry of planning this huge romantic gesture would be rewarded with her back in his arms earlier than originally planned, and finally getting a ring on her finger…nobody knew that was the plan, hell, Chris hadn’t even told Scott the plan that he was to take his place in the wedding of their good friend just two days after Christmas and needed to hop a flight the next morning to Vegas to celebrate the New Year in Vegas, after witnessing their elopement. “She’s **_definitely_** gonna be surprised, _that’s for sure…_ ”

They walked through ‘Japan’, ‘Morocco’ and ‘France’, arm in arm, catching up over all the little stuff that had happened in the day to day since Thanksgiving, only separating when Scott called Shanna to join him in getting ice cream and other treats.

Chris moved to the large planter near the footbridge that led to ‘England’, keeping out of the way and trying to blend in with the few people hanging around; retrieving his phone, he unlocked it and pulled up Katie’s name, snapping a picture of the miniature Paris that stretched out in front of him, making sure the Eiffel Tower stood tall in the romantic lighting.

**One of these days, I’m gonna get to kiss you under the Eiffel tower.**

It didn’t take long for her response to come racing back across the country. It was a picture of the much larger faux Tour de Eiffel standing on the Strip, captioned with _**‘Not before I get to kiss you under this one.’**_

He felt his mood calm at having renewed contact with Katie, even though it had only been a few short hours since they had last spoken; feeling like a weight lifted off his shoulders, Chris took a deep breath as he began typing, but soon, a picture of Katie he had managed to take without her noticing, one of her fast asleep and snuggling with Dodger back at his mother’s house lit up his screen with an incoming call.

_“Hey…”_ Chris greeted his fiancee with a smile.

“ _Hey yourself_ , Mister…how’s your trip around the ‘world’?”

Heaving a heavy breath, Chris reached his free hand up to push his cap off his forehead, scrubbing his eyes.

“Well, I’ve managed to get half the family to scold me for bringing down the mood in the 48 hours since I left you…I’m shooting to see if I can get the rest pissed at me by the end of the night…”

“ _Babe…_ ” Katie sighed, “ _Why_ are you in a bad mood, Chris? You’re in Disney World, _for cryin’ out loud_! You’re in the happiest place on earth!”

“It _used_ to be the ‘happiest place on earth’…but you’re not here, so it’s _not_ …”  He admitted quietly, watching a little family walk past; if he squinted just right, the woman pushing a stroller could kind of pass as Katie, and the  two little dark haired kids pulling their father got a small smile to lift his cheeks.

“Oh my God…stop being _so dramatic_ , Evans!” Katie chuckled from the other end of the line, breaking Chris from his wistful daydream of what future trips to Disney World could look like. “You will get the joy of _**OUR**_ first trip to Disney in a couple of weeks, and I _promise_ , I’m gonna get my money’s worth out of that trip… _you’ve met your match_ , mister…”

“I _don’t know_ , babe…” Chris laughed, but Katie cut in.

“ ** _Nope_** , I’m gonna run your gorgeous ass all over those two parks… _just you wait_ , Chris…” She teased, knowing she was successfully bringing him out of the funk that had settled around him. “I’m gonna have you running off rides and looping right back around to get back in line, eating your weight in churros and Dole Whips…and hoarse from all the screaming and laughing…so, buck up Buttercup…stop the pity party, enjoy the last night of your last trip as a **_single man._** ”

Chuckling softly, Chris shook his head from side to side.

_“Aye, aye, Captain…”_

“ _Nuh uh_ …if you assign me a rank, it’s not gonna be ‘Captain’, **_Captain_** …that’s my nickname for **_you_** …” She laughed and Chris could all but picture her waving a finger as she said it.

“Okay, how about…’Sergeant’?”

“I like ‘General’…we both know _I’m_ gonna be the one in charge once we start a family.”

Chris threw his head back, laughing deeply.

_“True_ …alright, ‘General’, how was your afternoon?” He asked once he got himself back under control. “What did your friend say about New Year’s Eve?”

“It was good.” Katie said. “I got a good visit with Britt, we ate way too much, took some pictures of the winter displays in the Bellagio conservatory, walked around…she’s gonna let me know, I didn’t tell her it was because we’re getting married, just asked if she plans that night.”

“Sneaky. Did you, umm…did you find what you were lookin’ for?” Chris asked cautiously, eyes scanning the people milling around him, making sure they hadn’t noticed him.

“ _A dress?_ ” Katie asked, a hint of a smile apparent in her voice; Chris nodded as he hummed his acknowledgement. “I _did_ …I found **two** , actually.”

“Are you gonna tell me anything about them?”

“ _No._ ” She laughed and Chris laughed too. “We may not be going the traditional route with getting married in a big ceremony with lots of guests and everything, but this is _one_ tradition I’m keeping…”

“Oh, **come on** , Babe… ** _please?_** ” Chris pleaded with a soft snicker, adding, “Give me a hint. _Something_ … ** _anything?_** ”

Katie’s chuckling drifted through the phone.

**_“Pleeeease?”_ **

“ _Gold._ ” She said through her laughing. “ _Both_ the dresses I picked out are shades of gold, babe.”

“Gold? _Really?_ ” Chris asked, surprised, “Not white?”

“No…-” She chortled, “- _not_ white. I couldn’t find a white dress I liked and besides, I figured white on New Year’s Eve in Vegas would be a little conspicuous.”

“ _Ahh_ … _yeeeeah_ , you’re probably right Babe. White would be way too conspicuous but **not** gold…” Chris snickered. “ _Always thinking…_ ”

“See, _not_ just a pretty face…” She reminded him, taking a crack at herself, but Chris couldn’t stop himself from cutting in.

“No, you’re not just a pretty face…you’ve got that _fantastic_ ass too.”

“ _You asshole…_ ” She laughed.

“And you make me laugh. That’s the most important part…” He added, grinning so wide he felt his cheeks beginning to ache, a feat considering how often he had the ‘business’ smile plastered on his face lately…

“ _Nice save…_ ” Katie purred, going on to ask, “What are your plans for the rest of the night? What time is it, anyways?”

Chris lifted his arm to stretch his sleeve back, pushing the cuff with his finger before looking at his watch.

“It’s almost 7:30 here…starting to get dark.” Chris told her. “We’re just finishing up the World Showcase, just two more ‘lands’, then Scott, Shanna and I will probably try to hit the Test Track and Mission: Space a couple more times…have a few more drinks…that usually makes Journey Into Imagination a little more _entertaining_ …”

“Oh! That’s the ride with the little purple dragon, _right?_ ”

“Yeah, the old ride was a hell of a lot better than the one they’ve got now…” Chris explained.

“Oh, I _love_ him! What’s his name again?” Katie asked, sounding like she was racking her memory and failing to come up with the name of the character in question.

“ _What?_ How can you ‘ _love_ ‘ him if you don’t remember his name?” Chris busted a gut as he asked her his question. “And **_how_** do you even know about him, you’ve never been to Disney World, Kay!”

“I had a brain fart! So sue me! I’m allowed to have a brain fart!” Her hearty laughter came through, making Chris start all over again. “My sister brought home a…a… _shiiiiiiit!_ **_What’s his name?!?_** ” She screeched in frustration, making Chris imagine her stomping a foot in anger.

“ **Figment**. His name is **_Figment_** , Kay.” He giggled.

“ **YES!** _Figment!_ Well, my sister brought home a Figment plush from a trip to Disney World a few years ago and I just fell in love with him, he’s got such a cute little face!” Katie explained and Chris realized he’d have to find something with the little purple dragon on it to surprise her with.

The conversation went on for ten more minutes, talking about the afternoon and what had happened to each of them before the rest of the family reappeared after trips to the bathroom, the shops and getting dessert. Chris looked up when a hand holding a waffle cone was shoved at his face, seeing Scott smirking down at him.

“Glad to see you smiling again… _only took all damn day._..” Scott said, leaning down to get closer to Chris’ phone to greet Katie, “ _Hi Kaaaaay!_ Wish you were here! I could have used you earlier, we barely drank more than Chris, Ryan and Carly in Mexico…and then they kicked our asses in Germany. I needed you Drinkerbell!”

Chris tried to push his brother away, slapping his hand from his phone, but when Scott shoved the ice cream cone at his chest, Chris had no choice but to relinquish the phone to catch the melting ice cream before it dripped all over his shirt.

**_“Hey!”_** He shouted, but Scott just turned away, licking his own cone as he talked to Katie for a quick moment before Chris managed to jump up from the edge of the planter and snagged his phone back but not before sending a glower in Scott’s direction, Chris stuck his tongue out. “Sorry about that, Kay…”

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s not like I’m _not_ familiar with people snatching my phone to steal a conversation…you’ll find out eventually, when you meet _my_ crazy family.” Katie told him in amusement. “You’ll feel right at home, surrounded by crazy, loud and in your face women, and the few guys…well, you can talk sports and…well, _hopefully_ you _won’t_ run away screaming…”

“ _Nah_ …I’ve had thirty-five years of practice with **_mine_** , Kay. You’d be surprised at some of the shit we’ve seen go down at family gatherings-” Chris admitted with a chuckle and his siblings, niece, nephews and mother all agreed loudly, earning a chuckle from the other end of the phone, “-so it will take a Godzilla sized act of _Gaahd_ to scare me off.”

Katie burst out laughing, telling Chris, _“You haven’t met my Grandmother…”_

“I like a challenge…” Chris smiled, watching as various members of his family motioned to begin moving once again; feeling like the clouds came rushing back in only to block out the sun, Chris felt disappointment at needing to wrap up his conversation. “Babe, I’m sorry to say, _I gotta go_ …”

Chris saw Lisa gathering the others, herding them off a little ways away to afford him a little bit of privacy.

“ _Have fun._ ” Katie called, a hint of sadness could be heard in her voice. “ _Don’t_ be sad that I’m _not_ there…and _don’t_ slip back into that bad mood you’ve been in. Little black rain clouds have **_no place_** in Disney World, even if it’s only a few more hours…”

“Aye, aye, General. Anything you’d like me pick up for you before we leave?”

“Tell you what…before you leave the park tonight, I’m sure there’s a ‘main’ shop, _there always is_ …find something that makes you think of me, and surprise me.” Katie instructed, the irony of her telling him to willingly surprise her not lost on him; he felt his face break into a lopsided smile.

“ _Deal._ I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Chris signed off regretfully, taking longer than he would on any other phone call, but Scott tapping his foot into Chris’ ankle was the cue to hang up.

“You ready to go, man?” Scott asked, tipping his head in the direction the rest of the family was walking towards the England section of the showcase; he extended a hand, offering Chris a hand up from the cement planter.

“Yeah… _uh_ , Scotty, there’s something I want to talk to you about…”

“Later man, we got a schedule to keep.” Scott said, pounding a hand to Chris’ shoulder.

* * *

Hanging up from the conversation, I sighed a heavy breath, biting my lip as I leaned against the counter at my kitchen sink; I had gotten back to my apartment just a little while earlier from my time out and about with my friend, and after spending so much of our time dancing around the subject of Chris’ and my relationship, I just wanted to hear his voice.

He sounded just a tad _too_ happy when he answered my call, telling me the sour mood he had been in since leaving Vegas had stuck around and was affecting his family’s annual trip by the looks of all the texts I’d gotten from his mom and siblings, and he was trying to hide it from me.

“You get on **my** case for making _you_ worry and fret from the other side of the country, but you’re **_just as_** guilty, you big moose…” I mumbled, rubbing my free hand over my forehead. “Eight more days. _Eight more days_ , then he’ll be back and I’m gonna _beat his ass_ …Christopher Robert Evans, you sure are lucky I love you, because you sure can be a moody bastard when you want to be…but then again, I’m a moody, broody bitch. We’re a match made in heaven.”

Pushing off the counter, I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and went to work on packing up more of my living room. 

* * *

“What’s the problem, man? Just _pick one_ already.”

Chris had been standing at a kiosk that displayed all the available art on demand, torn between four images-one of Lady and the Tramp, one of Mufasa and Sarabi, one of Belle and the Beast embracing and one of Belle in portrait. Looking away from the screen, Chris turned to his brother, pointing back at the artwork.

“ _What would do_? If you were me, man?”

Scotts forehead pinched in confusion, his head tilting as his eyes narrowed, watching Chris carefully. After a long moment, one eyebrow arched high, and Scott asked, “ _Why_ do I have a feeling this isn’t just about picking out a piece of art for your house…one that quite frankly, I _know_ isn’t going to mesh with how it’s decorated?”

“Because it’s **not** …” Chris admitted with that slight lift to the left side of his mouth. “Scott, I told you I had something I wanted to talk to you about earlier…something I’ve only talked about with one other person…”

_“Chris…”_ Scott breathed, not knowing where the conversation was going as he reached out, grabbing his bicep as he added, “I don’t know if I like where this is headed… _what’s going on_?”

“It’s nothing bad, I _promise_ -” Chris reassured him, “- _just_ …if you were in _my_ shoes, what would _you_ do?”

“Bro, I’m not _entirely sure_ I know exactly what it is you’re talking about… _care to enlighten_ me a little bit?”

Chris turned back to the screen of the kiosk to examine the image of Tramp smiling down at Lady while she coyly returned his gaze with a coquettish look of her own.

“If you agreed to be in a friends wedding over a year ago and you knew deep down that it really _shouldn’t_ be you standing up at the altar with the rest of the bridal party when it should be _somebody else_ taking your place…would you tell the person who should have by all rights and reason been asked in the first place to take your spot, because you’ve got a more important wedding to prepare for?” Chris posed the question, clicking the back button to return to the page listing other artwork for sale; another tap and the image of Bell looking over her shoulder with warm smile appeared. Glancing over at his younger brother, Chris just barely turned his face, catching Scott as the wheels began turning in his brain. “If you met the love of your life, would you keep a promise you made before you met them, one that you know isn’t right in your heart, especially when you know it was mistake to even make that promise in the first place? _What would you do?_ ”

“Are you… _are you telling me you’re backing out of Brian’s wedding a week before it happens?_ ” Scott asked, needing confirmation; Chris nodded, telling him silently yes.  “ _Does Brian know?_ ”

“I talked to Brian… _I, uh_ …I told him that I recently came to the conclusion that I wasn’t the best person to be up there, sharing this special moment, not when I knew someone _better qualified_ …” Chris explained, his right eyebrow arched high as he smiled at Scott, grabbing his shoulder. “You guys have **always** been closer, he **never** should have asked me, it should have been **you**. But me telling you this…it wasn’t the reason I wanted to talk to you, at least, not the **_only_** reason…”

Scott visibly swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing violently as he watched Chris intently. Chris’ forehead lifted as he waited to see if his brother caught the hint he had dropped, but a minute passed and Scott only looked more and more confused, so Chris chuckled as he clapped his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Brian agreed that you should be a groomsman, so I just have ask you a favor…after the reception, I need you to head to Logan, ‘cause you’ve got a early flight to catch.”

“ _Wait-_ ” Scott blustered, shaking his head violently from side to side to clear his ears, “- **what?** You’re talking like you’re **not** gonna be there, man…and why am I flying out? **_WHERE_** am I flying to?”

“ _I’m **not** gonna be there._” Chris confirmed with a grin. “I’m leaving Ma’s early, and I won’t be there for Brian and Nikki’s wedding… _because_ I’m gonna be getting ready for my _own_ …in Vegas.” Scott’s eyes rounded, huge and surprised, making Chris laugh. Lifting his left hand to his face, Chris pushed his pointer finger to his lips as he glanced around the room, hushing Scott before he could speak, telling him, “ ** _Shhhh_** …I need you fly to Vegas the morning after Brian and Nikki’s wedding, because.. _.well, because Kay and I are eloping on New Year’s. But you **can’t** tell anybody, Scotty. **Promise me** , okay? You’re the **only** person I’ve told, and I want to keep it that way_ …just _you_ , _me_ , _Kay_ and _my concierge_ at Caesar’s knows because he’s been helping us plan…can you keep this a secret for me?”

Scott looked like a landed trout, mouth opening and closing comically, his forehead lifted in shock, eyes round…

“ _Scott…_ ”

His normally motor mouthed younger brother was frozen in shock, a novel moment that was for sure, but Chris gave his shoulder a little shake, bringing him out of his stupor enough to make him look at Chris.

“ _What would you do, bro?_ I…I _**can’t**_ wait anymore. I don’t want to waste anymore time, especially after what happened last month… _neither of us_ want to wait. Will you be my best man?”

Scott expelled a breath, neither he nor Chris realizing he had held it until it came rushing out in one huge blast, chased by a smile curling the corners of his lips as Chris’ whispered admission sunk in and permeated his brain…that was, until a horror stricken expression passed over his face, and his eyes grew huge a second before Scott began giggling hysterically.

It was Chris’ turn to look concerned, his forehead crashing down into a worried frown, but Scott spoke up.

_“Ohhhhhhhhh…Ma’s gonna **kiiiiiiiiiill** you!”_

Face tipping forward, tucking towards his chest, Chris felt a chuckle shake his body as it hit him-his younger brother was correct. Ma was going to make his life a living hell once everything came out in the open, but he’d worry about that when he got to that particular moment.

“ _Yeah_ …it won’t be pretty that’s for sure, but…can I count on you? Can Katie and I count on you to keep this a secret? We don’t want a big circus, or all the stress that comes with it…we just want to get married and start a life together, the sooner the better…”

Chris saw tears welling in Scott’s eyes, a lopsided smile lifting one side of his face; a tiny nod of his head told Chris his brother was willing to do what was asked of him, and he felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders.

“And _the sooner_ you’ll be an uncle again.” Chris added in a whisper as he pulled Scott in for a squeezing embrace, pounding his hand against his brothers back. “Now, _knock it off_ , no crying…people will think we’re up to something…plus, crying is my gimmick.”

“ _You asshole…you sneaky son of a…_ you’re gonna make me lie to Ma…”

“I never said _anything_ about lying…I’m gonna tell her I’m leaving early, to get back to Katie so we can spend New Year’s together…there’s _no lie_ in that, it’s the truth! And that you were invited too…see, no lie.” Chris pointed out with a devilish grin and a shrug of his shoulders before turning back to the kiosk and pausing, taking a moment to think as the image of Belle and the Beast gazing at each other lovingly over the enchanted rose caught his eye.

Casting his eyes from the screen to Scott and back, he tilted his head, muttering to himself, “ _Gold…her dresses are gold…_ ”

_“What? What are…Chris…what the fahk are you talking about?”_

Smiling widely, Chris selected that image, placing his order of the print on canvas in a black frame, leaning over to tell Scott, “All your future sister-in-law has told me about the dress she plans on wearing is that it’s gold…she also told me to surprise her with something that makes me think of her…she’s my Belle, so I guess that makes me her Beast…looks like I’m wearing dark blue for New Year’s Eve. _Will you go grab me one of those Lumiere figurines that light up from over there?_ ”

* * *

“ _Finally…_ ” Chris sighed as he pushed the door to his bedroom in the family suite he shared with Scott shut; he held a bag bulging with goods from the shops in Epcot in one hand while the other pushed into his pocket for his phone as he crossed the room, setting the bag on the mattress. “ _Shower, pack, stretch out and relax._ ” He groaned to himself as he toed off his sneakers, grabbing his cap from atop his head and tossing it to the suitcase on the stand next to the door, adding with a yawn, “And call my baby…”

It didn’t take long to strip out of his clothes, stuffing his worn items in a bag to be washed upon arrival back in Massachusetts the next day, and off he shuffled to stand under the hot water for a few moments. Walking out in a cloud of steam, he rubbed a towel over his head, naked and not worrying about being bothered since Scott had gone back down the hall to Ma’s room; the room was toasty enough to keep any chill chased away, so after drying off completely, he tossed the towel back towards the bathroom, moving about to get his bags packed as much as he could before settling in for the night.

Crawling into the bed, the side table’s lamp kept the room illuminated just enough to make conversation easy as he pulled up FaceTime, tapping on Katie’s contact and the sound of the annoying beeping told him the call was attempting to connect.

“Hi Baby…” Katie said as her screen came into focus. She was smiling at him, the background telling him she sat on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch; a beer bottle lifted into view and she took a sip before it disappeared and a ‘thunk’ of it connecting with the stone coaster on the coffee table sounded from his speakers.

“Hi Babe.” He said, leaning back against the stack of pillows piled in front of the padded headboard behind him with a soft grin.

“You done for tonight? All settled in?” Katie’s face looked tired, but her eyes softened as she asked her questions; the bottle made another appearance as she sipped another mouthful before licking her lips.

“Yeah. My shoulders are _killing me_ , I had Stella riding them for a good portion of the day. I don’t know _how many times_ she yanked on my ears…those hurt too.” Chris snorted a tired laugh as he lifted his free hand to rub at his ear before moving to work a knot at the base of his neck, head bowing as he stretched from side to side; glancing up, he shot a flirty smirk at the screen, telling Katie, “You’re the only person I want tugging on my ears, babe…I’m usually having fun when you do it…”

“ _Naughty…_ ” Katie snickered, smiling as she took another sip from the bottle she held.

“You bet your gorgeous ass I am…so are you.” Chris laughed, tipping his head towards his right shoulder and letting out a moan of pleasure when his neck popped and the kink magically vanished. “Oh my _Gaaaaaaaahd_ …that felt **_so fahking good_**.”

Katie’s soft chuckling had him cracking an eye.

“ _What?_ ” He smiled, rubbing at the knot once more, digging his fingertips into it a tiny bit more forcefully and another sound of blissful delight escaped him.

“Your eyes only roll back like _that_ and you usually only make _those_ sounds when I’m doing _naughty, naughty_ things to you, my love…you’re getting old, _you’re a mess_ , Evans.” Katie laughed, enjoying his misery just a little too much for his liking.

He blew a raspberry, lips bouncing with the vibrations before a look of disbelief curled his face into a sneer.

“Nope, I _refuse_ to believe you just made a crack about my age, because, _if you did_ …well, that would mean I’d have to spank your beautiful ass when I see you next week, and that would just be torture, having to think about that…” Chris explained, head nodding and brows lifted high to drive his point home before breaking into a huge grin as he broke character and chuckled. “Naw…I’m on vacation, I don’t have to be in shape!”

“You better get back in shape, you have to put some hours in next week…” She teased, biting her lip and batting her lashes flirtatiously.

Chris felt his nose scrunch up, his head shaking left and right, correcting her, “No… ** _THAT’s_** not work, Baby…because if it was, we’d _never_ leave our bed. No, that is probably my _favorite_ of all my hobbies…”

“ _Mine too._ ” Katie said, a slightly darker shade of pink darkening her cheeks on top of the beer buzz. Chris couldn’t fight the grin spreading over his face as he noticed the way her eyes scanned the screen, taking in his bare chest, practically feeling the touch of her gaze as she traced the ink marking his skin under his collarbone, the little bit of the tattoos on either side of his ribs, a tingle making him shiver as he became aware of his breath lingering in his chest hair. Licking her lips again, this time more thoroughly, Katie asked, “ _Are you naked?_ ”

“As the day I was born…” He winked, adding a waggle of his eyebrow to cement his shameless flirting, “And getting _harder_ by the second…”

A heavy sigh sounded from her end of the call, followed by Katie admitting, _“Tease…”_

His head falling backwards to connect with the padding of the headboard, Chris busted a gut, passing his phone from his right hand to his left, he brought his now free hand up to scratch an itch under his collarbone.

“Well, that’s a novelty…it’s usually _me_ calling _you_ that…” He chortled, adding, “If you were here, you’d be naked too and there wouldn’t be nearly as much talking going on as there is right now…” Turning his head at a sound from out in the hall, Chris waited to hear if the main door opened, but the loud people seemed to have kept walking, and he caught himself looking out the crack in the blackout curtains to see Cinderella’s castle lit up and sparkling with the ‘snow’ lights. “ _Ya know_ …-” He said, turning back to flip the camera around, showing Katie the view he was enjoying, “-this is a pretty fahking romantic view I’ve got from my window…it’s a shame I don’t have my Belle here to enjoy it with me…”

Katie’s right eyebrow arched high, her mouth spreading into a shit eating grin as she said, “Are you just gonna start calling me all the Disney characters names now? _Tinkerbelle, Belle…_ ”

Chris clicked the camera back to face him, so he could show her his happy smile.

“ _Only the ones you remind me of._..you’re sassy like _Tinkerbell_ , and those hips…-” He explained, lips pursing and letting a soft but impressed whistle sound before going on to add, “-you look like _Belle_ …and _Esmeralda_ too…I just noticed that…two very strong women that didn’t put up with misogynistic assholes and their bullshit… _Stitch_ , because, well, you’re trouble with a capital ‘T’…-” Katie cracked up, loving his inclusion of her favorite character along with his nod to the nickname he gave her the night they met, “- _Rapunzel_ , because..obviously, the hair and those big green eyes… _Archimedes_ because you can be a grumpy, old, argumentative man when you want to be…”

Katie’s belly laughs were music to his ears, but she spoke up, wiping tears from her eyes, telling him, “Okay _Merlin_ …it takes one to know one, _ya grouchy ol’ fart…_ ”

“ ** _HEY!_** ”

Giggling, Katie watched him huff and puff, indignant at her calling him old again.

“I’m _just_ teasing, you know I love you, Boomer.” She reminded him with a warm and loving smile. “So what you’re _trying to tell me_ is you want to make love in sight of Cinderella’s castle, _right_?”

Chris nodded.

“ _Kinky_ …our kids won’t stand a chance, will they? They’re gonna have Main Street pixie dust and churro sugar running through their veins, won’t they?”

His grin spread wider and his head bobbed up and down with force.

“If I could _manage it_ , we’d have at least one of them conceived in one of those suites _inside_ the park…” Chris laughed.

“ _Oh my **GAWD** …_” Katie shouted, her palm meeting her forehead which made Chris laugh out loud, her own giggles egging him on as she peeked out from between her fingers, lips bit between her teeth, trying to hold them in and failing. “ _CHRIS!_ ”

“ _What?_ ” He asked, trying to stifle his laughing with a shrug of his shoulders. “It would be a _hell of a lot cooler_ saying ‘ _I was conceived IN a Disney park_ ’ rather than ‘ _Oh, my mom and dad got drunk on the lake over Labour Day Weekend, and well, long story short, I was an *on purpose-oops*’_ or ‘ _I was a birthday present to my dad…hurray for birthday sex!_ ’” He added with a pointed look, using their own stories to drive his point home.

“ _Shut up…_ ” Katie grumbled, telling Chris she knew he was right, and he mentally did a celebratory dance while chuckling as she flipped him off. It took a moment for their laughter to quiet down, and soon they sat in silence, just watching each other, but Katie spoke up, whispering, “I’m so _glad_ they didn’t make you get rid of your chest hair for this last movie.. _.I miss your furriness_.”

“You make it sound like I’m the Wolf-man, babe…” Chris snickered in slight embarrassment, scratching at a subconscious itch on his chest once again now that Katie was so focused on it. “ _I’m not **that** hairy…_ ”

“You’re perfect, _just the right amount…_ ” She sighed dreamily before a grin lifted the corners of her mouth and she purred, “If you’re calling me Belle, then I’m gonna call you Beast…’cause you’re furry in _all_ the right places, big and broad, and I have a sneaking suspicion that at some point, you’re going to try and give me a library…”

“ _Then I guess we’ll have to look the part on New Year’s_ …” Chris responded, wiggling down into the covers to get more comfortable just as the sound of the lock on the main door tumbled and the door slammed shut a moment later.

“ _Huh?_ What are you talking…”

“ _You said your dress is gonna be gold…_ ” Chris reminded her, “I guess I should probably wear blue, how’s that sound?”

Katie paused, her expression going pensive as she thought about what he said; slowly her tongue slipped from her mouth, wetting her lips before her teeth caught her bottom lip.

“Like _**fucking** porn_ …baby, if you wear blue…it’s gonna be a miracle if we manage to leave the chapel without me jumping you…” Katie confessed and Chris raised a brow in surprise. He had never heard her talk about certain types of clothes he wore turning her on in such a manner, so the devilish smile that curled his mouth felt sinister as he formulated his plan of attack for the next day with making the calls to the jeweler back in Boston, to Tyler and now, right at the top of his list, a call to his stylist to ensure he wore a suit that would drive Katie crazy.

“Then blue it is.” He said with a wink. “Who said planning a wedding was hard? _This is fun…_ ”

“ _You fight dirty…_ ” Katie told him as her camera pulled back shaking as it was secured, from between her knees Chris could only guess, and her shirt was whipped up and over her body and head, getting tossed to the other side of the room, Katie telling him, “But then again, _so do I_ …”

“ _No fair…_ ” Chris whined, pouting as he was greeted to the sight of her breasts outfitted in the flimsiest excuse of a ‘sports bra’ he’d ever seen, black lace barely containing her or offering much support. “I miss them… _don’t tease me_ , Kay…”

“I’m not…if I _wanted_ to tease you, I’d have the camera propped against the leg of the coffee table, showing you I’m not wearing any underwear…” She laughed evilly, blowing him a kiss.

“I’ll show you _mine_ if you show me _yours_?” Chris offered with wag of his brows. Katie thought about it for a second, slowly agreeing with a matching expression of her own.

“ _Dirty, dirty girl…_ ” 

[Originally posted by ohevansmycaptain](https://tmblr.co/ZzVdmj2Lwzsaw)


End file.
